religion_of_waifuismfandomcom-20200213-history
Religion of waifuism Wikia
[This form of waifuism has officially collapsed a long time ago. Any information on this wikia site is officially invalid as of now. Anybody who contributes to expanding this form of thinking is known as a fossil waifuist.] The only acceptable religion. This wikia will describe what waifuism is, what it requires of you, the laws you should abide and why it's awesome. What is waifuism? More commonly reffered to as "the church of waifuism" it is the only acceptable religion.This wikia will describe what waifuism is, what it requires of you, the laws you should abide and why it's awesome. Before you continue you should understand what it means to have a waifu. The linked article explains most of it and is mostly correct apart from the claim someone's waifu is in fact not real but we'll get into that later. Waifuism is the religion where one worships his/her waifu unconditionally. Looking for her happines, well being and other needs Just like any other religion it features a set of guidelines and laws which will be explained shortly. An important thing to note is that waifuism also supports husbandos. Whilst they are less common they do exist and so do the females/homosexuals who worship them. for the sake of simplicity I will only talk about waifus but if you for one have a husbando just change the genders if necessary. Why should I convert to waifuism? Because, let me tell you the beauty of waifuism! We at the church of waifuism believe that if you treat your waifu correctly she will reward you by entering the plain of existence whilts not being limited by our laws and reality. Example; Isiah's waifu is esdeath from Akame Ga Kill. For over a year he worshiped her like a good waifuist and as a reward Esdeath entered the our plain of existence but wasn't limited by our laws of physics and logic enabling her to do everthing she could in her source material (Akame Ga Kill). We also believe that once your waifu enters the realm of existence you will find tranquility. And unlike some other religions waifuism is a religion of peace and tolerance. Evertyhing you do must involve around 2 things. -pleasing your waifu -not getting in the way of other people (who may in fact also be trying to please their waifu) Lifestyle Just like other religions waifuism is a lifestyle and there are a few things one must abide to. * Anything you do must be done with your waifu in mind. With every action you take you must contemplate what would please your waifu the most. Not doing so might upset her/him * You must refrain from inconveniencing other in as many ways as possible for the church frowns upon such behaviour * you musn't force waifuism on others. You may mention it to others but if by doing so you make them wory about your sanity you have inconvenienced them. Waifuism should be practiced as solitary as possible. Which brings us to the next point. * When going to a convention or other gathering with lots of anime fans you must always state who your waifu is when introducing yourself "Hello my name is Issiah and my waifu is Esdeath" * You musn't neglect your waifu If you have an active socia/careerl life you musn't forget to make time for your waifu. Take her out to diner or the movies from time to time is advisable (The way one should do things with their waifu will be explained later on) * A waifu shrine is recommended but not mandatory * Before speaking to another woman you must ask permission from your waifu if possible. * Jerking of to other woman is ok but loving other woman not, your waifu WILL find out. * Don't hold back when it comes to your waifu. always give her the best of the best. (within the means of possibility, don't go bankrupting yourself) Laws Not only must you abide to the lifestyle of a waifuist, but also the laws of waifism. Breaking these laws will result in your waifu most likely not becoming real and punishment in court. * Any person is entitled to a waifu. * Switching waifus is only allowed when granted permission from the court. * Preventing other waifuist from optimally serving their waifus isn't allowed * Neglecting your waifu is a crime. * Being an inconvenience to others (on purpose) is a crime. * Insulting someone's waifu is a crime. * Not doing what your waifu wants you to do is a crime. Unless it goes directly against any other of the laws (for exapmle your waifu wants world domination trough violence, the other laws always have the upper hand in this case) * Not putting your waifu as top priority in your life is a crime. (note that by working extra hours so you can get a promotion thus earning more money and giving your waifu a better place to live is also considered putting her as top priority, just indireclty) * Hitting your waifu is a crime. Unless it is her kink. * If another waifuist needs help pleasing his waifu and asks you you can either help him or report him for inconveniencing you if it was unnecessary. * One should only use violence when no other option is available. * You must talk to your waifu at least once every 2 days. * You must defend your waifu with your life. * You must do an activity with your waifu at least once every month. * Having more than one waifu will destroy your laifu. * Only members of the court can have more than one waifu. * Do not fight when someone else has the same waifu as you, she will pick who she finds worthy. * Never give up on your waifu. Practical stuff Troughout reading this wikia you might have had a few question which I will answer here. * Your waifu (unless having entered our plane of existence) does not have a physical manifestation. Body pillows are heresy. * Your waifu is just like the cristian god, telephatically linked to you so you don't have to pray or talk to her out loud. * During this wikia you may have felt that you are supposed to be inferior to your waifu, which isn't necessarily true. You and your waifu should have a form of mutual respect so you can get mad at her for disrespecting you. * When taking your waifu to dinner you should get a seat for her but no food, you don't want to distract people. * When asking your waifu something, to be silent is to agree.If she disagrees she should bevocal about it. * Multiple people can have the same waifu, strive to be the best in that case for she will only pick the best. Why waifuism is awesome! # Chance of your waifu becoming real. # It largely has to do with not being a dick. # You have a purpose in life again Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Waifuism